Snivy And Oshawott's Remakes Vol. 2: Rail Chase 3
Rail Chase 3 is a part of Snivy and Oshawott's remakes series. The story takes places again at Amui Island, which is already taken over by Team Plasma, led by Natural Harmonia Gropius (better known as Nat or N). Team Plasma has seized the captives here for the future plan of turning the island of Amui into a fighting arena. Snivy (cosplaying as Flint from Rail Chase 2) and Oshawott (cosplaying as Mary from Rail Chase 2) will rescue the captives with 2 UZI Submachine guns and a brand new mine cart Levels: World A: Safari Course (Safari kurssi) Course A-1: Jungle Safari (viidakko Safaria) Cutscene: Snivy and Oshawott goes to Team Plasma's ruins hideout by Akhsay's jeep. Suddenly, a group of spiders are trying to attack Akhsay's jeep Captive: None Enemies: *Spiders *Dragonflies *Red bees *Cobalt Blue Tarantula (BOSS) Snivy and Oshawott escapes from the falling jeep after they defeated the gigantic tarantula that scared Akhsay off. They have two courses to enter. The player must choose between course F or course V World F: Forest Course (Metsä kurssi) Cutscene: Snivy decides to go straight into the dinosaur-infested forest by mine cart Course F-1: Forest Entrance (Metsä sisäänkäynti) Captive: Cheren (press Space bar or the red and blue button in the arcade version repeatedly to pull Cheren from the bush trap Enemies: *Dragonflies *Red bees *Velociraptors *Oviraptors *Pteranodon (MID-BOSS) Course F-2: Inner Forest (Sisä metsä) Enemies: *Dragonflies *Spiders *Velociraptors *Oviraptors *Tyrannosaurus (BOSS) World V: Valley Course (laakso kurssi) Cutscene: Snivy decides to go right to the valley by mine cart Course V-1: Amui Mountain Valley (Amui vuoren laakso) Captive: Hilbert (aim and click or pull the trigger in the arcade version to shoot the grappling hook at the cage that holds Hilbert) Enemies: *Red-eyed bats *Team Plasma biplanes *Hang-gliding Team Plasma grunts *Red bees *Team Plasma helicopter (MID-BOSS) Cutscene: The minecart tilts and falls off-rail. But, the mine cart falls into the river, the Pokemon duo and Hilbert realize that the mine cart can float on the water, using this advantage to reach the Team Plasma's hideout Course V-2: Valley River (laakso joki) Enemies: *Piranhas *Green spiders *Dragonflies *Frogs *Praying Mantis (BOSS) Cutscene: The Tyrannosaur or the praying mantis (depending on which route that the player choose) dies. Snivy and Oshawott rides the mine cart to a remote, riverine area World R: Riverine Course (jokien kurssi) Course R-1: Amui River (Amui joki) Enemies: *Piranhas *Green spiders *Leeches *Tadpoles *Frogs *Dragonflies Cutscene: Snivy and Oshawott jumped out of the mine cart. But, the mine cart crashes a rock and sinks. Snivy thinks he is shipwrecked in a stranded island. Before he thinks twice, Oshawott notices that the place is actually a village used by Team Plasma for a resting area for the grunts. Snivy thinks Akhsay's family was living here. Oshawott thinks this village was a paradise for Oshawotts and Gabites that formerly inhabits the island. Course R-2: Riverside Village (jokiranta kylä) Enemies: *Piranhas *Blue spiders *Leeches *Frogs *Red bees *Sealing Snake (obstacle only) *Giant bullfrog (MID-BOSS) Cutscene: Snivy and Oshawott finds an unused hovercraft. They ride it through the marshes Course R-3: Marshlands (soilla) Enemies: *Piranhas *Blue spiders *Leeches *Tadpoles *Dragonflies *Sealing Snake (BOSS) Cutscene: The Sealing Snake dies and sinks to the bottom of the watery marshlands. Snivy and Oshawott finally reached the mountain. They have to make a choice between two ways to go to the ruins World M: Mountain Course (vuori kurssi) Cutscene: Snivy decides to ride another mine cart to the top of the mountain Category:Games Category:Arcade Remakes